


A Broken Heart is Still Beating

by xenasoul



Category: The Following
Genre: Anal Sex, Breakfast in Bed, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mike is a babe, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between him and Mike came into his life like a runaway train carrying everything he encountered along the way and leaving only chunks behind. But in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Heart is Still Beating

**Author's Note:**

> \+ Sort of sequel of 'Revelations'. This fic follows that one but you that have to necessarily read it to understand this one.
> 
> \+ Unbetae'd. Sorry about any mistakes you may find here!! And please comment! :) If you don't comment then why would I keep writing? *puppy eyes*

Ryan wanted to start slowly.

But it was easier said than done. This thing between him and Mike came into his life like a runaway train carrying everything he encountered along the way and leaving only chunks behind. But in a good way.

It was all so new to him, all these feelings that sprang out of nowhere every time he saw Mike. It seemed like it was decades ago since he felt anything like this for someone. They still had a job to do, but now at least the weight of such responsibility was lighter, somehow. Ryan felt freed from the chains that bound him to Claire+Joe and all the dark past between them, although he loved Claire their love has never been easy and has brought more sorrow than joy. It was doomed from the start.

Now things were looking up. Joey was rescued and Roderick was dead. The cult was falling apart and Joe was getting desperate. Ryan could not wait to get it over with to be able to breathe without fear of getting shot in the back or someone else die on him. The days were heavy on his shoulders but having someone to share all this helped. It helped a lot.

Even when they barely had time to talk and a quick kiss was the only touch they shared in a work day inside a bathroom or in an empty room, it still made his day lighter. Ryan would pass by Mike and would rub his hand on his, and then Mike would smile that special smile he only gives to Ryan. Sometimes Mike would straighten his shirt’s collar or bring coffee when the job got too hard. Parker would look at him odd from all this strange-new-behavior and Ryan would just shrug when Mike passed them and Ryan followed him with his eyes until he disappeared. He could not help it anyway because Mike was still recovering.

 

Ryan entered Mike’s apartment using the spare key he had now. The sound of water falling from the shower told him where Mike was. He took off his jacket and shoes slowly and carefully Ryan opened the bathroom door and peeked inside. Mike was under the spray with both arms outstretched resting on cold tiles. He was letting hot water fall on his sore backside, it looked painful and bruised still. Ryan began to take off the rest of his clothes and when naked he opened the stall door and stepped behind Mike.

Mike jumped slightly as he felt another body hugging him from behind. He was so tired he didn’t even hear Ryan.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Mike sighed as he felt his shoulder being kissed and closed his eyes, lowering his head to give more room. Ryan took advantage and trailed kisses from shoulder to neck, making Mike’s skin get goose bumps. Ryan put his arms around his waist and squeezed it a tad too hard making Mike grunt with pain. Ryan immediately relaxed his arms. "Sorry."

 

"N-no, it's okay." Mike assured, picking up Ryan's arms and putting them back on his waist. Ryan laid his head in a wet shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. He only opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his head, and when he turned Mike pressed his lips against his. He kissed back, caressing his stomach muscles and feeling them quiver with his touch. Then one of Ryan’s hands went up to find a pink nipple he pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

Mike groaned, ending the kiss and throwing his head back. Ryan continued to pull and pinch the nipple while sucking the vulnerable neck in front of him.

"Ryan please!" Mike begged, pressing his ass against the erection he could feel poking him from behind.

Ryan took the hand that was stroking a hip to Mike’s ass and squeezed one round asscheek and then slipped his middle finger in the slippery crack. Mike moaned and spread his legs a bit wider to give more room and bucked his ass towards the hand. Ryan began to circle his middle finger at the puckered entrance and slowly inserted a finger. He gave time to Mike get used to the invasion before starting to move.

Soon a finger became two, then three. Ryan scissored his fingers and now and then brushed against Mike’s prostate, making him grunt and lean on the wall to not fall.

"Damn I'm ready! Come on Ryan!"

"Not yet."

Mike grunted in frustration. Ryan didn’t want to cause more pain than necessary and therefore was very meticulous, even when his hard cock was begging to enter that hot body at once.  
“AaaahFuck... I’m ready please Ryan!” Mike begged when his prostate was hit so good that he saw stars. When Ryan finally withdrew his fingers, he complained and missed them already but soon something bigger would be in their place. Ryan still paused to put conditioner on his cock before finally pushing in, slowly and agonizingly. He paused when he was fully inside to give Mike time to get used to its size.

Mike envied the man’s self control because he was almost mad with lust. He pushed his ass back, making Ryan’s cock enter that last inch and making the man growl, and then Ryan started to move. The pace was slow at first, agonizingly so. Mike was leaning against the cold tiles to keep from falling as he meet Ryan each thrust, who was fucking him with abandon now. Mike moaned feeling his orgasm approaching, and when Ryan took his cock in hand he threw his head back and almost screamed. It took only a few rubs to Mike and he came spraying his milky substance on the wall.

Ryan caught him as his knees buckled and continued shoving inside him, and even sensitive Mike liked the feeling of being filled. Ryan stuck twice, and grunting he reached his climax. Both collapsed against the wall to catch their breath.

~8~

 

When the water turned cold they came out of the shower. Now dry and dressed in sleeping clothes, Ryan led Mike to bed. Mike smiled lazily, feeling content and snuggling on Ryan’s shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Unhum. Well fucked." Mike snorted and then gasped when he felt a light slap on his leg.

"I'm serious."

"Of course I'm fine, Ryan. Geez you worry too much sometimes. Relax." Mike said and rubbed his face up to his neck to bury in it at the same time he threw a leg over Ryan’s. Ryan began to caress his thigh and Mike sighed happily. He didn’t notice when sleep claimed him.

~8~

The following morning Mike woke alone in the bed.  
He lifted his head from the pillow and looked around but there was no sign of Ryan. Thinking he had been called to another case, Mike collapsed on the bed sighing heavily. He was almost asleep again when the door of his apartment was opened and Ryan entered by it.

"Hey good morning!"

Mike the peeked at him with one eye seeing him carrying a bundle. "Good morning. Where were you?"

"I went to buy breakfast. You have nothing decent around here and you need to eat well."

Mike raised an eyebrow; Ryan Hardy was concerned about his diet and went outside to fetch breakfast for him? Who was this guy and why he looked so much like extreme-no-one-likes-me Hardy?

"Come on, get up! Coffee will get cold."

"Uh it’s just--I'm just trying to understand why all of this. Not that I don’t like it because I do. It's just ..."

"Awkward? New?" Ryan offered. Mike nodded. "Yeah, I understand. It's strange to me too. One moment I’m lying in bed and the other I’m up wanting to bring you breakfast in bed. It's crazy. I blame Carroll."

Mike frowned and snorted and grabbed a pillow to throw at Ryan. The man swerved but was smiling too. Mike got up and went to him, putting his arms around his shoulders. "Do not ever talk about that maniac again when we’re like this."

"I agree. Sorry. My mistake." Ryan said hugging Mike around the waist and approaching to kiss him gently. They kissed for several minutes, until Mike's stomach grumbled loudly and reminded him that he was very hungry.

"Sit down and eat already!" Ryan rolled his eyes and pushed Mike to sit in a chair.

They took half a breakfast before Ryan’s phone ringed and they had to go back to reality.


End file.
